Divide and conquer
by Ellana-san
Summary: Réponse au challenge du CPAF sur les missing scenes. Comme le titre l'indique, il s'agit d'une scène hypothétique DIviser pour Conquérir. SJ


_Missing scène pour le challenge du CPAF. Je le classerai certainement dans Time after Time par la suite. ^^_

Genre: Missing scene.  
Saison 4 épisode 05 "Divide and Conquer"

Note: Ca a été fait mille fois sans doute mais voilà, lol. Je place la Missing scene à la fin de l'épisode. Quelques jours plus tard on peut dire. Je ne sais pas si vous considérerez ça comme une missing-scene en fait... Si ce n'est pas le cas je la retirerai. Mais pour moi, leur comportement à la suite du zode est quand même assez relax pour qu'il y ait pu y avoir quelque chose dans ce genre.

* * *

Divide and conquer

Jack observa avec un détachement teinté d'agacement deux soldats discuter, un peu trop vivement, avec un des Tock'Ra. Il était trop loin pour entendre mais il était clair d'après les grands gestes et le mécontentement évident des militaires, qu'ils étaient en désaccord. Pour changer. Il se demanda, et pas pour la première fois, ce que ce traité entre leurs deux peuples avait de bon. Ils se servaient d'eux, point, si on lui demandait son avis. On ne le lui avait jamais demandé.

Réaménager le site Alpha était en soi une bonne idée. Le faire avec l'aide des Tock'Ra le convainquait moins. Et le fait que ce soit à lui et à son équipe de jouer les médiateurs entre soldats et rebelles Goa'uld ne l'enchantait pas plus.

C'est pourquoi, assis sur des caisses qui attendaient d'être rangées dans un des nouveaux bâtiments, il se désintéressait quelque peu des disputes et mésententes qui éclataient régulièrement autour de lui. En ce qui le concernait, Daniel et Jacob pouvaient régler ça. Lui… il en avait assez. Leur dernière rencontre avec la Tock'ra, la semaine précédente avait été un peu trop _chargée_ émotionnellement.

Sérieusement, on ne voyait pas ces gars là pendant des mois et soudainement, on ne pouvait plus s'en défaire. Ils arrivaient, vous collaient un bracelet bizarre sur le bras, vous envoyaient à la mort et vous accusaient d'être un agent double. Et au passage, à révéler des choses qui étaient bien mieux enfouies là où elles étaient. Comment diable était-il censé regarder Sam Carter en face à présent ?

Enfin, c'était probablement le pire… Il n'avait aucun mal à la regarder en face. Il supposait que ça aurait été pire si la confession n'avait été qu'à sens unique… S'il avait été le seul… Quoique… Au moins, il aurait dû se faire une raison, alors que là… Non, il n'avait aucun mal à la regarder en face et c'était le problème. Quand il croisait son regard, il voyait cette petite étincelle qui ne brillait que pour lui et il avait beau savoir que c'était affreusement mal, il s'en foutait royalement parce que Samantha Carter avait des sentiments _déplacés_ pour lui.

Des sentiments déplacés…

Ca avait été ses mots exacts. Comme lui, elle n'avait rien dit de vraiment… compromettant. Il réprima un rire amer. Compromettant. En ce qui le concernait, entendre Carter dire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, déplacés ou pas, suffirait à le faire sauter sur place pendant une semaine avec un sourire de maniaque. Entendre ça parce qu'elle était contrainte de l'avouer devant trois autres personnes était… pas décevant, mais…

Il soupira, quittant des yeux le désaccord qui se jouait devant lui avant de devoir se lever et prendre partie. Il ne voulait pas prendre partie, il était désespérément fatigué de tout ça. Il aimait son travail, oui… Mais la question était l'aimait-il plus ou moins que Sam Carter ? Parce qu'il était clair que 'tenir à elle plus qu'il ne le devrait' n'était pour lui qu'un bel euphémisme pour dire qu'il l'aimait. Plus que sa vie…

Aussi ironique que ce soit puisqu'il consistait à mettre son existence en danger jour après jour, Jack ne plaçait pas son travail au dessus de sa vie. Carter en revanche… Il secoua la tête, tout ça n'avait aucune importance. Même s'il démissionnait ou prenait sa retraite ou la faisait transférer dans une autre équipe ou faisait quoi que ce soit qui leur permette d'explorer légalement ce qu'il y avait entre eux… il devrait se séparer d'elle sur un plan professionnel. Accepter qu'elle passe la Porte sans lui, risque sa vie sans qu'il soit là pour surveiller ses arrières… Et il ne supporterait pas ça.

Sans compter qu'il s'était engagé dans une guerre et qu'il n'était pas du genre à abandonner le combat en cours pour ses besoins personnels. Non… Il n'était pas de ce genre là. Si possible, ça n'était qu'un argument de plus pour se débarrasser de ces sales serpents. Quand ils auraient gagné, il aurait Carter. S'ils gagnaient…

« Hey… » appela doucement la voix de son second à sa droite.

Il leva la tête, surpris de s'être perdu dans ses pensées au point de ne pas l'avoir entendue arriver.

« Hey. » répondit-il, détestant cordialement la gêne qu'il sentait s'installer entre eux. Refusant de céder à cet embarras inutile –oui, il était amoureux d'elle et oui, aussi étrange que ce soit, elle avait des sentiments déplacés pour lui, et alors ? – il tapota l'espace libre à côté de lui.

Elle était mal à l'aise, il le voyait et peu sûre d'elle au vu de la façon dont elle estimait que la place était insuffisante pour leur permettre une distance raisonnable de sécurité entre eux. A regret, il abandonna l'idée de la faire asseoir. Elle n'était pas prête à discuter avec lui, elle n'était pas prête à reprendre leurs petits tête à tête et ça le mit hors de lui parce que c'était le genre de choses pour lesquelles il se levait le matin. Savoir que dans la journée, il aurait droit à une minute du temps de Sam Carter et que dans cette simple minute, elle rirait ou dirait quelque chose qui agirait comme un baume sur ses vieilles blessures.

« Un problème, Major ? »

Il grimaça intérieurement en la voyant flancher sous le grade. Il avait juste voulu lui faciliter les choses, pensant qu'elle venait le trouver en second et pas en amie. Il avait visiblement eu tort. Maintenant, elle se tordait les mains, cherchant apparemment le courage de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Et si c'était en rapport avec ce maudit test Zatarc, ce n'était pas l'endroit. Il n'allait pas l'arrêter cependant.

« Sam… » reprit-il plus gentiment.

Cette fois, lorsqu'il désigna la place vacante à côté de lui, elle s'assit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il respecta son silence durant les quelques minutes qu'il lui fallut pour se ressaisir. S'il ne se trompait pas, et il ne pensait pas se tromper, il y avait des larmes contenues dans ses yeux. Il n'aurait rien voulu de plus que de la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler, mais d'une part, il sentait qu'il était responsable de son état émotionnel et en plus, ça n'aurait probablement fait que la faire craquer davantage.

Quand elle prit une grande aspiration, indiquant clairement qu'elle était prête à parler, il se surprit à combattre une certaine appréhension, certain déjà qu'elle allait lui demander une nouvelle fois de tout oublier… Ou plutôt, connaissant Carter, elle allait s'excuser. Pour quoi, c'était une bonne question…

« Vous devriez éviter mon père, mon Colonel. »

La déclaration le prit au dépourvu et il tourna la tête vers elle, surpris. Il s'entendait bien avec Jacob Carter, si ce n'était pour quelques rares divergences d'opinion… Et il lui semblait que l'intérêt commun qu'ils avaient pour sa fille avait créé des liens. Bien que le vieux Général pense probablement que cet intérêt était celui, innocent, d'un supérieur pour la carrière prometteuse de sa subordonnée.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, avant d'avoir vraiment réfléchi à la question.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, un rouge soutenu s'étalant progressivement sur ses joues et sa nuque. Et ce n'était probablement pas le moment de remarquer à quel point elle était mignonne quand elle rougissait…

« Il sait pour le… euh… » Elle secoua la tête, refusant de terminer, mais plantant finalement son regard clair dans le sien. « Il est contrarié. Evitez-le. »

Elle détourna les yeux un peu trop vite, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne puisse y voir la tristesse soudaine qui s'était emparée d'elle.

« Beaucoup ? »

La question n'était pas innocente. Les éclats de colère du Général Jacob Carter étaient légendaires au sein de l'Air Force. S'il avait su dès le départ que Sam était sa fille, il se serait peut-être méfié.

« Assez, oui. » répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Avant même que sa raison ait pu exprimer clairement ce qu'elle en pensait, il avait glissé sa main sous son menton et l'obligeait à relever la tête. Il fouilla son regard à la recherche de quelque chose qui l'obligerait à aller faire comprendre à Jacob que cette affaire là ne regardait qu'eux, mais tout ce qu'il y vit était une acceptation amère.

« Carter… » commença-t-il, mais elle sourit faiblement et ça l'arrêta.

« Ca va, mon Colonel. » dit-elle d'un ton peu convaincu. « Par contre SG8 était juste à côté et ils n'ont pas perdu une miette du spectacle. »

Hurlements il y avait eu, donc. Il connaissait bien le Major qui dirigeait SG8, le convaincre de se taire et d'oublier la scène ne serait pas un problème.

« Je m'en occupe, Carter. Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça. »

« Merci, monsieur. » répondit-elle avec gratitude.

Il ne méritait pas de gratitude. Tout ça était sa faute.

« J'irai parler à Jacob, si vous voulez… » proposa-t-il. « Lui expliquer… »

Lui expliquer quoi ? Qu'il était tombé amoureux de sa fille mais que c'était bien compréhensible parce qu'en plus d'être canon, c'était la meilleure personne qu'il ait rencontrée depuis des lustres ?

« Ca ne servira à rien. » contra-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Il pense que je jette ma carrière aux orties, que je suis inconsciente… » Avec une rancœur évidente, elle haussa les épaules. « Moi, je ne sais plus quoi penser et lui, il me crie dessus. Comme d'habitude, en somme. »

« Carter… »

Alarmé, il posa la main sur son avant-bras, mais elle se dégagea dans un sourire faux, craignant apparemment autant que lui les contacts physiques aussi innocents fussent-ils.

« Ce n'est rien, mon Colonel. J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir à nouveau seize ans. »

Et c'était sa faute.

« Je peux essayer de… »

« Il va vous frapper. » coupa-t-elle avec certitude, une douceur hésitante dans les yeux. « Et je ne veux pas qu'il vous frappe. »

Il retint son regard un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire et détourna finalement la tête, incapable de décider s'il était heureux qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui ou vexé qu'elle pense que Jacob puisse lui faire le moindre mal.

« Comment l'a-t-il su, de toute manière ? »

Changement de sujet peu subtil mais nécessaire. Et efficace puisque la tristesse laissa place à une colère froide sur le visage de son second.

« Anise. » siffla-t-elle. « Cette sale petite… »

« Garce ? » offrit-il quand elle buta sur le mot. Ca l'amuserait toujours cette façon qu'elle avait de rester polie même dans les pires situations. Ce qu'il trouvait moins drôle en revanche, c'était qu'Anise répande leur vie privée un peu partout après avoir juré le secret.

« Garce. » répéta-t-elle, avec rage. « Elle avait promis de ne rien dire ! Et la première chose qu'elle a fait, c'est d'aller rapporter à Selmac… Et il la défend ! Il dit qu'elle a bien fait ! Qu'elle est honnête, _elle_ ! »

A la façon dont elle appuya sur le elle, Jack comprit que Jacob ne s'était pas contenté de critiquer ses choix sentimentaux. Il était possible que la dispute ait amené plus de problèmes personnels, auquel cas il devrait offrir une tournée à SG8 en échange de leur silence.

« Carter… »

Il voulait l'apaiser mais elle s'était enfermée dans son monde de colère, et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?! » finit-elle par lâcher au bout de cinq minutes d'un récit détaillé de ce qu'elle ferait à Anise si elle la croisait.

Il n'hésita même pas une seconde entre mentir et dire la vérité. Parce que si Anise était allée trouver Jacob, Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle pourrait inventer sur l' « entrevue » qu'ils avaient eue. Cette fille était une nymphomane.

« Elle m'a fait des avances. »

Il y eut un blanc. Il aurait honnêtement pu jurer que le monde avait cessé de tourner autour d'eux tant le silence était pesant. Carter le dévisageait en silence et hésitait probablement sur la conduite à tenir.

« Quoi ? » finit-elle par demander, et bien qu'il soit sûr qu'elle ait parfaitement entendu la première fois, il répéta.

« Elle m'a fait des avances. »

La mâchoire de la jeune femme se contracta dangereusement, et il se dit qu'il faudrait prévenir Anise d'éviter de croiser sa route dans les prochains temps. Finalement, elle dut parvenir à maîtriser son évidente colère sans esclandre car elle prit une grande inspiration et expira en fermant les yeux.

« Sale petite garce. »

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit d'être amusé, alors il hocha sagement la tête. Carter soupira et se détendit visiblement, laissant la fatigue reprendre ses droits. Elle semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il demandait ça, parce qu'il y avait très peu de chances qu'elle lui demande de l'emmener loin d'ici et d'oublier ce qui constituait leur vie.

« Ne laissez pas la garce vous approcher. » vint la réponse trop franche et trop spontanée. Il aimait la Carter naturelle. Il ne la voyait que trop rarement.

Luttant contre le rire qui menaçait de le gagner, il inclina solennellement la tête comme il avait vu Teal'c le faire des dizaines de fois. « C'est promis. Pas de garce. »

Elle parut alarmée à l'idée d'avoir parlé tout haut mais se relaxa rapidement en constatant qu'il n'était pas fâché. Mais il savait que malgré l'humour, elle lirait la vraie réponse dans ses yeux. Il était à elle. Corps et âme.

« Autre chose, Major ? » demanda-t-il, sachant que l'affection qui perçait dans le ton contrebalançait le grade.

Elle soupira et jeta un regard alentour pour vérifier qu'ils étaient hors de vue. Lentement, elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule, s'autorisant un instant de faiblesse. Sachant que ça ne durerait pas plus d'une minute, peut-être une poignée de secondes, Jack ferma les yeux, concentré tout entier sur les sensations qui naissaient dans sa poitrine.

« Vous pouvez arrêter le temps ? » répondit-elle avec une douceur où perçait la tristesse.

C'était profondément injuste. S'ils n'avaient pas été Sam Carter et Jack O'Neill, ils auraient pu faire ça tous les jours, sans crainte et sans culpabilité.

« Un jour. » promit-il.

Il n'avait encore jamais rompu une promesse.


End file.
